The present invention relates to a concealed windshield wiper system and more particularly to a storage arrangement of the concealed windshield wiper system.
JP-UM 60-68849 discloses a storage arrangement of a concealed windshield wiper system. According to this known storage arrangement, a lid closes a cowl box to conceal a windshield wiper assembly stored in the cowl box when the wiper is not in use. The lid is opened to allow the windshield wiper assembly to clean the outer surface of the windshield.
According to this known storage arrangement, the cowl box is left open when the windshield wiper assembly is in use. Thus, dust or dirt or the like is free to enter the cowl box, inducing a trouble of the windshield wiper system. Besides, it is not good that the inside of the cowl box is looked at. Recent car design trend demands that a windshield be more slanted and connects continuously with a hood. However, the continuity from the windshield to the hood is interrupted by the lid as it opens.
An object of the present invention is to provide a concealed windshield wiper system with a storage arrangement that interconnects a hood and a windshield without interruption of smooth connection of the outer surface of the windshield down to the rear edge of the surface of the hoof even when the windshield wiper assembly is in operation so as to enhance the appearance of the vehicle.